<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Зеленый отблеск на алом плаще by Artixerian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324692">Зеленый отблеск на алом плаще</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artixerian/pseuds/Artixerian'>Artixerian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Drama, M/M, Murder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:27:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artixerian/pseuds/Artixerian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Это история об одном опрометчивом юноше в алом плаще, ступивший в Запретный Лес. Не сдержав обещание данное своей материи он привёл в действие цепочку трагичных событий, за которые ему придется очень дорого заплатить.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Зеленый отблеск на алом плаще</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Одним осенним утром, когда даже петухи ещё не запели, а солнце только начинало своё путешествие, на крыльце самого крайнего домика деревни Хогсмид стояла зрелая женщина. Её рыжие волосы, в которых то там, то тут просматривался пепельный отблеск, отражающий первые лучи солнца, были заплетены в тугую косу и бережно уложены набок. Тонкие розовые губы были растянуты в добродушной улыбке, а зеленые, как весенняя трава, глаза заботливо смотрели на сына перед собой.</p>
<p>Плавными движениями кистей рук, самыми кончиками худых пальцев, она вырисовывала на чужом алом плаще различные, только ей понятные, знаки. Когда этот странный ритуал окончился, руки женщины плавно поднялись вверх, останавливаясь на худых щеках сына. Женщина посмотрела в глаза напротив — они тоже были зелеными, но совсем другого оттенка. Эти глаза были немного темнее, и когда в них отражались лучи солнца или луны, казалось, что смотришь на два изумруда, такой же глубокий завораживающий цвет… похожий на колдовской.</p>
<p>— Запомни, сынок, ни в коем случае не сходи с тропинки, не останавливайся и ни с кем не разговаривай. Когда отнесёшь бабушке Вальбурге лекарства, оставайся у неё ночевать, в темноту не выходи, а с первыми петухами вернешься назад, — женщина говорила достаточно тихо, чтобы одинокие люди, шагающие перед их домом, ничего не услышали, и достаточно чётко, чтобы каждое сказанное ей слово отпечаталось в памяти парня. — И умоляю тебя, ни при каких условиях не снимай этот плащ, когда он на тебе, к тебе никто не притронется. Пообещай мне, что будешь всего додерживаться.</p>
<p>— Не волнуйся, матушка. Обещаю, что буду всего додерживаться, — парень неловко улыбнулся матери, но через мгновение его лицо посерьезнело, а взгляд переместился на перевязанную ногу женщины.</p>
<p>— А ты, в свою очередь, пожалуйста, не выходи из дома без надобности. Лекарь сказал, что если ты ещё раз побеспокоишь ногу, то лишишься её. Твоё здоровье важнее, ничего страшного не случится, если один раз пойду к этой скверной ведьме я, а не ты.</p>
<p>— Пресвятые угодники, только не называй её так в лицо, — посмеялась женщина, прикрывая рот рукой. — Она всё-таки твоя бабушка, да и не хочется потом тебя от проклятия лечить.                                           </p>
<p>— Проклятие? Я же говорю — ведьма она, — с наиболее невозмутимым видом проговорил парень, с нежностью наблюдая, как возле глаз матери, от смеха, углубились морщины. Но они не старили её лицо, а наоборот, делали её внешность более уютной.</p>
<p>У Лили Блэк много плохого случалось в жизни, но она никогда не переставала улыбаться сыну. После того как отец пошёл в крестовый поход, который возглавлял архиепископ Дамблдор, она осталась одна с маленьким ребенком на руках. Сначала женщина отчаялась, парень до сих пор помнит её вечно красные глаза от непролитых слёз и трясущиеся непослушные руки, которые не могли удержать даже ложку. Она не знала, как жить дальше. Тогда у неё появились первые седые волосы. Но время лечит, и воспоминания начали тухнуть. Лили нашла достойную, хорошо оплачиваемую работу, помогая целителю, а каждую свободную минутку старалась провести с сыном. И через время темная пелена грусти сошла с ее лица, а зеленые глаза вновь засветились добротой, теряя тот болезненный блеск.</p>
<p>Мысли парня прервал нежный поцелуй матери в лоб и легкое касание к его, немного длинным для мужчины, волосам. Матушка заставляла его отращивать эти волосы и запрещала хоть как то их забирать, а причиной тому служил уродливый шрам на лбу. И сколько бы он не спрашивал женщину, откуда у него эта отметина — ответа не получал. В одном из очередных споров на этой почве, матушка расплакалась, и после этого он перестал что-либо спрашивать о нем.</p>
<p>— До завтра, матушка, — быстрым движением закрепив топор на ремень и прихватив рюкзак с лекарствами, парень на прощание помахал рукой женщине, выходя из крыльца дома.</p>
<p>— Удачи, Гарри, — донес юркий ветер тихий шепот матери.</p>
<p>Тяжело выдохнув, Гарри посмотрел вдаль и зашагал по протоптанной дорожке в Запретный Лес. Остановившись перед самой лесной чаще, парень схватился рукой за топор, ища хоть какую-то опору. Он никогда раньше не ходил в этот лес. В деревне его считали проклятым, из-за редких пропаж местных жителей, и поэтому люди зачастую ходили за дровами или дичью в расположенный по другую сторону деревни лес «Лабиринт». Не то чтобы Гарри верил в проклятие Запретного Леса, ведь матушка каждый месяц ходила через него, чтобы относить всё необходимое бабушке Вальбурге и ещё ни разу ничего странного с ней не приключилось.</p>
<p>И он бы так и не зашел в этот лес, если бы не случившееся неделю назад. Матушка собирала травы, для изготовки лекарств, в Лесу Лабиринте и не увидев глубокую яму, свалилась в нее, повредив ногу. Хорошо хоть недалеко бродили охотники и услышав её крик о помощи, побежали к ней. А через три дня после несчастного случая, она попыталась отнести бабушке лекарство, но не смогла пройти больше несколько шагов. После этого, лекарь её, запретил хоть как-то нагружать ногу в ближайшие два месяца и матушке пришлось скрепя сердцем отправить его к Вальбурге.</p>
<p>Гарри не очень радовала перспектива ходить по Запретному лесу, ведь как бы он не храбрился перед матерью, его охватывал неприятный липкий страх, только от мысли, что ему придется идти через эту густую и мрачную чащу. Этот страх был беспричинным и совершенно ему непонятный, но все инстинкты внутри него кричали, что нужно бежать от этого места, не оглядываясь. И он даже развернулся, чтобы шагнуть прочь, но его остановило воспоминание о здоровье матери. Найдя внутри себя ниточку, которая ведет к храбрости, он схватился за неё, как только мог, и не обращая внимание на плохое предчувствие шагнул вперед.</p>
<p>Высокие массивные деревья, похожие на мрачных лесных титанов, закрыли собой солнце, позволив липкому мраку окутать это место. Было слышно как различные птицы высвистывали приятные мелодии, которые вместе создавали прекрасную дикую симфонию. Окончательно успокоив себя тем, что это самый обыкновенный лес, хоть и немного мрачный, Гарри пошел дальше, рассматривая местные красоты. Чем глубже в лес он заходил, тем меньше птиц встречалось по дороге, из-за чего становилось все тише и тише, пока звуки вовсе не прекратились, оставляя лишь тихий шум листвы под ветром. Стараясь не отрывать взгляд от желтой тропинки, Гарри прошел по своим расчетам немного больше половины пути, пока он не услышал какой-то странный звук за своей спиной. Покрепче взявшись за топор, парень резко развернулся, одновременно вынимая оружие из ремня. Но, не рассчитав силу разворота, парень подскользнулся на камни. Резкая боль пронзила всю спину, стремительно поднимаясь выше, пока не добралась к голове. Последнее, что он увидел, перед падением в темноту, была бурая шерсть большого зверя.</p>
<p>Волк, — подумал Гарри, но его сознание уже уплыло в спокойную бездну беспамятства.</p>
<p>Бурый, огромный для своего вида, волк навис над мальчишкой, принюхиваясь к чужеродному запаху. Покрутив ушами, он опустил взбудораженный хвост, отступая на несколько шагов. Его лапы начали вытягиваться, а шерсть сливаться с кожей. И вот, уже через несколько мгновений на парня смотрел высокий мужчина с шелковистыми волосами бурого, как у волка, оттенка, и пугающими красными глазами, которые с любопытством смотрели на лежащее, бессознательное тело.</p>
<p>— Глупый ребенок.</p>
<p>Сев на корточки возле парня, он начал осматриваться. В последнее время в этот лес мало кто заходил, кроме безмозглых охотников и ведьм. Охотников он отгонял, но с ведьмами старался не связываться — прошлый опыт общениями с ними закончился для него заточением в этом лесу.</p>
<p>Но в этот раз ему повезло, этот мальчишка был невинным… и красивым. Красный плащ скрывал фигуру парня, но и так было видно, насколько тот был миниатюрный и худой. Черные, как ночь волосы красиво падали на землю. А из пухлых, приоткрытых, губ сочилась маленькая струйка крови. У волка от этой картины дернулся кадык. Он слишком заскучал по человеческому теплу, чтобы здраво мыслить. Мужчина протянул руку, для того чтобы прикоснуться к манящим красным губами, но его привлекла одна деталь, из-за чего он остановился и в удивлении расширил глаза.</p>
<p>Этот шрам в виде молнии… Шрам, который он оставил носителю его кусочка души. Его билет к свободе. Значит, этот неуклюжий мальчишка… В голове всплыли давние воспоминания, но такие отчетливые, как будто это произошло вчера. Он ясно помнил, как чужие светло-зеленые глаза с ужасом наблюдали, как её шестилетний ребенок становится его собственностью, как проклятая чёрная кровь стекает по маленьким пухлым губам, и как тоненькие пальчики поглаживают новообретенный шрам. Коктейль из отчаяния, ненависти, боли и горечи, которые читались на лице ведьмы, когда она поняла, что он сделал, были неописуемые.</p>
<p>— Неужели это дура отпустила тебя в лес, зная, что я тут? Кажется, кто-то совершенно не беспокоятся о своём миленьком маленьком сынишке, — протягивая руку к груди мальчишки, чтобы наконец прикоснуться к этому телу, хрипло от накатившегося волнения, прошептал последнюю фразу мужчина.</p>
<p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p>
<p>Сначала пришла боль. Жуткая, противная, звенящая боль в голове, не дающая сложить мысли в кучу, хаотично разбросав их по всему сознанию, оставляя ярким белым пятном одну единственную мысль. Опасность. Заглушив зов инстинктов, что говорили резко сорваться с места и побежать, Гарри осторожно попытался открыть глаза, боясь наткнуться на ожидаемый яркий свет солнца, проглядывающий сквозь деревья. Но его ожидания разбились на маленькие осколки, когда над собой он увидел одинокую луну, возле которой рассыпалось бесчисленное количество звезд. Мгновенное сознание того, что он пролежал в беспамятстве до самой ночи, накрыло его волной подлой паники, из-за нарушенного обещания данное матери. В попытке резко вскочить на ноги к горлу подкатила тошнота и согнувшись, его вырвало на зеленую траву.</p>
<p>— Эй, малой, ты там жив? — не ожидая того, что он не один, Гарри отпрыгнул в противоположную сторону от незнакомого голоса, принадлежащего странному старику смотревшему на него из тени деревьев. — Ты чё, боишься меня, что ль?</p>
<p>Неуверенно посмотрев на незнакомца, Гарри сделал еще пару шагов назад, пока не наткнулся спиной на дерево. Внешность старика не вселяла доверия — потёртая изодранная одежда и нахмуренность лица старика, скорее отпугивала. Да и матушка всегда говорила, что нельзя доверять людям не из деревни, а этого старика в Хогсмид он ни разу не видел. Парень уже хотел развернуться и убежать подальше от подозрительного незнакомца, как старик воскликнул ему в спину:</p>
<p>— Хоть бы спасибо сказал! Я ведь, между прочим, тебя от волка спас!<br/>Гарри остановился. Напугавшись старика, он совершенно забыл о волке, который напал на него. Значит этот дряхлый незнакомец спас его от верной гибели. Всё-таки, нужно и вправду отблагодарить его. Найдя, лежащий всё это время в траве, рюкзак, Гарри взял его в руки и достал оттуда пару булочек, которые ему испекла матушка в дорогу. Не подходя слишком близко к незнакомцу, он положил выпечку на землю, предварительно подстелив тряпку, и ели слышно прошептал: «Спасибо».</p>
<p>— Тц! И так сойдёт, — старик окинул раздражённым взглядом парня, останавливаясь на зеленых глазах, после которых чужое лицо стало ещё более хмурым, чем до этого. — Теперь можешь валить, малой.</p>
<p>Одев обратно рюкзак, парень заметил, что нигде не было его топора, но сильно этому значение не придал, видимо он остался лежать в лесу, потом, по пути назад, заберет его. Посмотрев на небо, он прошагал пять метров в сторону, где предположительно должна была находиться тропинка, но его в очередной раз настиг старческий голос:</p>
<p>— Если ты идешь к старухе Вальбурге, то тебе нужно в противоположную сторону, оболтус!</p>
<p>Опустив лицо так низко, как он только мог, Гарри пошел в указанную ему сторону. С самого детства бродя по лесам, он был уверен, что идеально ориентировался по небу, и сейчас, когда его практически тыкнули мордой, как провинившегося кота, в допущенную ним же ошибку, ему захотелось как можно быстрее скрыться подальше от незнакомца. Обернувшись в последний раз, дабы мельком взглянуть на черную тень вдалеке, парень на мгновение остановился. Этот старик с первого взгляда ничем не отличался от других людей его возраста. Немного горбатая спина, неприятные морщины, раскинутые по всему телу, сивые лысеющие волосы и жидкая борода, скрывающая пол лица — в деревне таких было много. Единственное, что отличало старика от других таких же, были его глаза. Карие, с алым проблеском, глаза, с взглядом крадущегося хищника. Но Гарри не чувствовал опасность возле него, только какое-то странное, почти неуловимое любопытство, возможно, он бы даже задержался подольше если бы не те обещания, которые он давал матушке.</p>
<p>Наконец увидев сквозь деревья тропинку, Гарри выкинул все мысли из головы, немного ускорив шаг. Бежать было бесполезно. Нагоняев от ворчливой бабушки он все равно получит, придет он на полчаса раньше или позже, не играет никакой роли, а вот навернуться ночью в лесу и разбить себе голову, парень не желал. Матушка не одобрит такие порывы, поэтому он шел быстро, но спокойно, глядя под ноги.</p>
<p>Через полтора часа быстрой ходьбы, справа от тропинки, парень заметил маленький каменный домик, который должен принадлежать Вальбурге. Из-за ночной темноты было сложно что-то разглядеть, но прищурившись, он смог прочитать имя «Вальбурга Блэк» на маленькой деревянной вывеске. Переступив через маленький огород, Гарри трижды постучал по массивным дубовым дверям. Через некоторое время на той стороне прозвучал нарастающий звук шаркающих ног.</p>
<p>— Кто там? — раздался слабый, но всё также властный женский голос, который Гарри моментально опознал.</p>
<p>— Это я. Гарри. Принес лекарства от матушки.</p>
<p>— О, наконец-то, я уже думала, не доживу до времени, когда мне принесут лекарство, — с раздражающим скрипом открыв дверь, начала ворчать старушка. — Заходи давай, не стой мне на пороге!</p>
<p>Как только парень зашел внутрь, сзади послышался звук щелчка, а дорожка лунного света, протягивающаяся из приоткрытой двери, резко пропала, из-за чего дом погряз в непроницаемой тьме, не дающей ничего увидеть. Даже собственные руки, казалось, растворялись в темноте.</p>
<p>— Бабушка, может… зажечь свечи?</p>
<p>— Они кончились, и уже давно. Ничего с тобой не случится, если немного в темноте побудешь.</p>
<p>Пожав плечами, мол, какие странные бывают старые люди, Гарри попытался напрячь глаза, чтобы хоть немного привыкнуть к темноте, но после нескольких тщетных попыток он сдался. Справа от него неожиданно прозвучало шуршание бабушкиных шагов. От внезапности этих звуков, его тело дёрнулось, хоть он и понимал, что это просто-напросто бабушка Вальбурга бродит по дому. Прислушиваясь к звукам, Гарри начал представлять в голове происходящие. Вот перед ним медленно проходит Вальбурга неся с собой железное ведро, которое при каждом её шаге стукалось ручкой об железную крышку. Вот она поворачивает и идет направо, звуки шарканья утихают, а после и совсем останавливаются. Бабушка ставит ведро на деревянную поверхность, открывает тумбочку и достает глиняную посуду, осторожно положив их возле ведра.</p>
<p>— Сначала поешь, а после пойдешь на крышу, там есть кровать, в ней и поспишь, — командным голосом, требующим послушания, высказала Вальбурга. — Сними уже, этот грязный плащ, и сядь за стол. Он стоит прямо перед тобой.</p>
<p>Удивившись тому, как безошибочно Вальбурга ориентируется в темноте, Гарри начал прощупывать перед собой воздух, пока не наткнулся на стол, а после и на маленькую табуретку на которую он сел, заранее сняв и сложив свой алый плащ, положив его на край стола.</p>
<p>— А теперь рассказывай, почему ты пришел, а не Лили? — продолжая возится на кухне, спросила Вальбурга.</p>
<p>Гарри немного поморщился от этого вопроса. Он не сильно желал выкладывать этой женщине, что мать повредила ногу. Она снова начнет обвинять матушку в безрассудстве, рассказывать то, насколько она плохо воспитала своего сына, который ничего не может.</p>
<p>— Главный лекарь попросил матушку съездить в другой город за каким-то редким ингредиентом для лекарств, — придумывая вранье на ходу, проговорил Гарри.</p>
<p>Женщина на это промолчала, продолжая возиться с посудой. Наверное, их совместное молчание немного затянулось, но Гарри не хотел начинать беседу. Ему нравилось это тишина, прерывающаяся лишь кваканьем жаб из огорода и редкими песнями цикад.</p>
<p>Если быть честным, то он не считал Вальбургу плохим человеком. Ему, наверное, даже было всё равно на неё, как и на многих других, кроме матери. Временами Гарри даже пугался своей привязанностью к матушке, но сразу откидывал эти волнения. Нет ничего постыдного в том, чтобы дорожить своей матерью больше других людей. Она та, которая подарила ему жизнь и воспитывала, и он должен быть благодарен ей за это, вот и всё. Это настолько же просто, как два плюс два. Тишину прервал стук посуды о деревянный стол, за которым сидел Гарри, и властный голос женщины:</p>
<p>— Ешь.</p>
<p>Проведя рукой по столу, Гарри взял ложку в руки и принялся за еду. Это было недоваренное мясо вперемешку с требухой. Он бы с радостью выкинул эту еду, но уставший организм требовал энергии, и если он хочет завтра с утра успеть добежать до дома на обед, то придется это съесть. Кривя лицом, он принялся за еду.</p>
<p>Достав ложкой последний кусок, в голове у парня промелькнул вопрос: «Откуда у бабушки, вдалеке от людей, обнаружилось свежее мясо, если у неё нет ничего кроме огорода?», но этот вопрос он решил оставить на завтра, сейчас у него не было ни сил, ни желания. Хотелось просто упасть на мягкую кровать, укрываясь пушистым и теплым одеялом и попасть в царство Морфея.</p>
<p>Нащупав напоследок стакан, Гарри преподнёс его к губам, одним глотком опустошив содержимое. По чувствительным языковым рецепторам прошелся тошнотворный привкус металла, а глотку обожгло странной субстанцией, больше похожую на кисель.</p>
<p>Кровь. Падая с табуретки, Гарри постарался откашлять выпитое, крепко держась за грудь. Когда же ничего не вышло, парень подскочил с пола, чтобы свалить подальше от этого места. И в голове стучала мысль, переплетающаяся с его желанием: «Нужно бежать подальше отсюда». И он уже хотел осуществить его, как голову пронзила резкая боль, а в ушах прозвучал голос матери, кричащий, что он обещал не выходить из дома до утра. С каждой секундой этот голос звучал всё громче и громче. Гарри заткнул уши, надеясь хоть как-то приглушить эти крики, но ничего не помогало. Он почувствовал как что-то мокрое заструилось по ушам. Мир начал плыть перед глазами, и не удержав равновесие, Гарри отступил на шаг, неожиданно натыкаясь спиной на широкую мужскую грудь.</p>
<p>Крики в ушах прекратились, оставляя после себя не утихшую головную боль, и пустоту в сознание. Окончательно очнувшись от наваждения, Гарри попытался отойти от чужой груди, но его остановили чужие цепкие руки, крепко обхватившие его поперек, не давая сойти с места. Гарри хотел вскрикнуть, но одна из рук ловко переместилась на шею, крепко схватившись за неё, из-за чего его дыхание перехватило, и дышать с каждой секундой становилось труднее. Когда в глазах уже начало темнеть, Гарри почувствовал, как его ухо опалило чужое тяжелое дыхание, а после тихий шепот соскользнул из незнакомых губ, которые практически касались его кожи.</p>
<p>— Усни.</p>
<p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p>
<p>В этот раз очнуться было еще тяжелее. Голова раскалывалась на миллион острых осколков врезающиеся, казалось, в сам мозг, а в ушах звучал неприятный протяжной писк, от которого хотелось закрыть уши, но сколько бы он пытался пошевелить руками у него ничего не выходило. Ватные глаза с трудом открывались, но ничего кроме темноты и ярких цветных пятен, появляющиеся и исчезающие в хаотичном порядке, он не видел. Только через некоторое время он понял, что на глазах была повязка, а руки были связаны за спиной, обхватывая спинку стула.</p>
<p>— О, ты уже очнулся? — сзади раздался совершенно ему незнакомый мужской баритон с нотками удивления и любопытства.</p>
<p>Гарри попытался выдавить из себя хоть какие-то слова, но ничего кроме странно шипящих звуков не выходило. От досады хотелось стукнуть ногой об ближайший предмет, но и ноги были зафиксированы на ножках стула. По внутреннему будильнику он чувствовал, что уже утро.</p>
<p>Ему нужно было попасть домой. Он обещал матушке, что с первыми петухами пойдет домой. Ему нужно… Он обещал. Он не может больше тут находится. Матушка расстроится. Эти слова повторялись друг за другом в бесконечном круговороте. Они сводили с ума. Ему нужно было пойти домой, тогда это прекратится. Он не мог больше тут оставаться.</p>
<p>Тщетные попытки парня хоть что-то сделать прервала рука незнакомца, которая невесомым движением скользнул по его правой щеке, оставляя за собой противную мокрую дорожку. Голоса в голове на время стали тише, но через пару секунд, которые казались вечностью, эти мысли снова прорвались в сознание, но уже с новой силой. Они были громче. Требовательней. Было больно. До безумия больно. Голова, казалось, сейчас расплавится. Голоса были настолько громкими, что он не услышал, как закричал.</p>
<p>Через толщу боли, Гарри ощутил, как еще одна линия появляется на другой щеке. Голоса стихли, а боль отошла, оставляя после себя равнодушную пустоту. Он слышал чей-то голос. Приятный мужской голос, который можно было вечно слушать. Он когда-то слышал этот голос. Давным-давно, когда он был ещё маленьким. Этот голос рассказывал ему на сказки ночь, пока матушка отсутствовала по ночам. Этот голос учил его быту, когда мама днями пропадала у бабушки Вальбурги. Этот голос учил его ориентироваться по лесу, каждый раз, когда он терялся в поисках еды. Этот голос был такой родной. Он помнит, как его зовут. Имя, которое вселяло ему надежду. Имя, которое он бесчисленное количество раз повторял, когда ему было одиноко. <strong>Том</strong>.</p>
<p>Дождавшись, пока Гарри перестанет кричать, руки Тома плавно прошлись по черной ленте, снимая её. С безумной надеждой, сменившейся неистовым отчаянием, как только лента упала на пол, он увидел два зеленых глаза. Пустых. Мертвых. Отвратительных.</p>
<p>Сев на колени перед мальчишкой, он начал развязывать его ноги, а после и руки, которые безвольно свисали, как у тряпичной, безвольной куклы. Мужчина снова поднял взор на безэмоциональное лицо парня. Тяжело сглотнув вязкую слюну, он взял чужое лицо в свои ладони, соприкасаясь с ним лбом ко лбу.</p>
<p>— Прости. Прости меня, пожалуйста, Гарри. Если бы я знал, что они с тобой сделают… Я… — руки мужчины обняли Гарри за плечи, и осторожно погладил по растрепанным волосам.</p>
<p>Когда, он готовился к ритуалу по разделению души, он был уверен, что больше никогда не сможет испытывать эмоции, как все люди. Тогда почему он плачет?</p>
<p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p>
<p>Тяжелые тучи заполонили небо, грозясь с минуту на минуту заплакать дождем. Несмотря на непогоду, по грязной земле ковыляла женщина в траурном платье. В руках она несла букет нежных подснежников, слишком белых на фоне черного, как сама ночь, платья.</p>
<p>Остановившись напротив надгробного камня, женщина опустилась на колени, совсем не заботясь об одежде. Грязь её не волновала. Яркие зеленые глаза смотрели на плохо высеченный камень безразличным взглядом, который медленно переместился на цветы. Такие-же белоснежно-девственные и невинные, каким был её ребенок — Гарри. Заботливо положив их на землю возле памятника, она подняла голову вверх, смотря как первые капли дождя начинают падать вниз.</p>
<p>Молния. Звук треснувшего дерева. За женщиной появилась высокая фигура мужчины, который нечитаемым взглядом смотрел на надгробный камень.</p>
<p>— Похоронить своего сына, несмотря на то, что он жив, довольно лицемерно, — от этого голоса тело женщины пронзило могильным холодом. Встав с колен, Лили развернулась к собеседнику, и голосом полной ненависти выплюнула.</p>
<p>— Я видела его, и это не мой сын. Мой сын мертв, — женщина вынула палочку и направила на собеседника, — и это ты, Темный Лорд, его убил!</p>
<p>Мужчина, в свою очередь, только горько улыбнулся на обвинение, неторопливым шагом приближаясь к женщине, не обращая никакого внимание на оружие направленое на него.</p>
<p>— Нет, нет, нет. Это ты убила его, Лили. Убила, когда ему было только шесть. Убила ребенка, из-за пророчества. Это ты! Ты! Практически уничтожила его душу, только ради того, чтобы лишить меня магии.</p>
<p>— Н-не… неправда! Мы не знали, что нам придется убить его! Да, в пророчестве говорилось, что убив одного, умрут оба, но мама сказала, что если на время забрать душу Гарри из тела, то…</p>
<p>— Заткнись! Вы прекрасно знали, что смерть Гарри должна уничтожить меня. И вы хотели его убить! Когда вы загнали меня в ловушку, я понял это. И я сделал его своим крестражем. Мы стали связаны, неразлучны. Мы стали бессмертны. И вы сделали худшее, что можно сделать с человеком. С ребёнком. Вы сделали его душу клеткой, в которой запечатали мою и его магию. Это уничтожало его душу, убивало тело. Но даже умерев, он бы никуда не попал, его остатки души блуждали бы по Запретному Лесу вечность.</p>
<p>У Лили затряслись руки. Она понимала, что сегодня её убьют, такое не прощают. Да и навряд-ли она сможет что-то сделать против бессмертного колдуна. На мгновение она закрыла глаза, чтобы с полной решимостью открыть их снова. Если ей и суждено умереть, она будет бороться до последнего.</p>
<p>— Можешь говорить что угодно, но я любила своего Гарри, — очередная молния и последующий гром, проглотил последние слова Лили, заставляя её повторить сказанное.</p>
<p>— Да, ты любила &lt;i&gt;своего&lt;/i&gt; Гарри, а не настоящего. Ты сделала из него безвольную куклу. Идеального, послушного ребенка, обожающего свою мать. Это не были его эмоции, это не были его желания. Ты даже не знаешь,  каков настоящий Гарри, — когда мужчина протянул руку перед собой, в его ладони из ниоткуда появилась палочка, которую он направил на отступающую Лили. — Когда мы встретились с ним в лесу, уже большая половина его души была сожжена магией. Это из-за тебя он… Ты лишила его всего. Как после такого ты можешь называть себя матерью?</p>
<p>— Да что ты понимаешь? Я не знала, что после ритуала будут такие последствия! Он вечно говорил сам с собой, не обращал ни на кого внимания. Не проявлял никаких эмоций, если это не было связано с его воображаемым другом. Совершенно непослушный, неконтролируемый чудик, о нас даже в деревне начали шептаться. Это было для меня невыносимо! Он всё равно был наполовину мёртв, вот я… — женщина резко прекратила говорить, осознав какую ошибку сделала. Она выдала себя, выдала свою тайну. Лили с ужасом наблюдала, как в глазах могущественного колдуна зарождалась неприкрытая ничем ярость.</p>
<p>— Что ты с ним сделала? — голос Темного Лорда звучал тихо и спокойно, он был лишен всяких эмоций, наперекор его безумному взгляду, и от этого становилось ещё страшнее. Лили почувствовала, как её тело немеет от страха, она не могла вымолвить ни слова.</p>
<p>— Ты подчинила его мертвую часть некромантией? — не дождавшись ответа спросил колдун. — Отвечай!</p>
<p>Поджав губы, женщина промолчала, не видя смысла что-то говорить. Она проиграла.</p>
<p>— Не я злодей этой чертовой сказки, — тихо, одними губами произнёс Том, обречённо смотря на серое небо.</p>
<p>— Гарри, выходи. Ты сам должен это сделать.</p>
<p>Увлеченная размышлениями о том, как убежать, она не сразу осознала значение слов, которые только что проговорил Темный Лорд, пока сама не увидела до боли знакомое лицо собственного сына. Его тяжело было узнать. Когда-то длинные, вечно запутанные волосы, цвета воронова крыла, стали короткими, а зеленые глаза, которыми она так гордилась, поблекли, в них уже не было того колдовского оттенка. Эти глаза принадлежали мертвому. В них читалась лишь безграничная и всепожирающая пустота.</p>
<p>— Авада Кедавра.</p>
<p>Перед смертью, Лили увидела в отражении пустынных глаз смертельную вспышку зеленого света пронзающей её тело.</p>
<p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Некоторое время спустя</strong>
</p>
<p>— Том, а что значит любить? — устремив свой взор на ночное небо, бесстрастно спросил Гарри. Протянув руку наверх, он безуспешно пытался прикоснуться к кривому полумесяцу.</p>
<p>Они уже долгое время путешествовали по разным королевствам без какой-либо цели и причины, ну, или же так думал сам Гарри. На самом же деле, Том надеялся, что путешествуя по свету, его мальчишке будет легче учиться испытывать свои эмоции и выражать желания. И такие вопросы не стали редкостью. Хотя Том считал довольно забавным факт, что его спрашивают об эмоциях. До какого-то времени он сам был уверен, что не умеет испытывать их из-за крестража, но этот несносный мальчишка доказал обратное, заставив практически за один день испытать весь спектр эмоций.</p>
<p>— Смотря какую любовь ты имеешь ввиду. Она очень многогранна, чтобы так просто ответить, — с насмешкой наблюдая за нелепыми попытками мальчишки дотянуться до далекой луны, мужчина облокотился спиной на ближайшее дерево.</p>
<p>— Ну, ты часто говоришь, что любишь меня. Что это значит? — осознав, что дотронуться до полумесяца не выйдет, Гарри бросил это занятие, обернувшись к стоящему справа от него Тому.</p>
<p>— Это будет сложный разговор, — тяжело вздохнув, Том оттолкнулся руками от дерева, чтобы сесть возле него. — Иди сюда, мальчишка.</p>
<p>Не раздумывая, Гарри направился к Тому, и неожиданно для второго уселся между его ног, закинув голову на чужую грудь, возобновляя попытки дотянутся до луны. Опешив от наглости мальчишки, Том ничего не сказал, обреченно потирая переносицу. Он никогда не подумал бы, что ему придется иметь дело с наглым подростком, который не знает, или просто не хочет знать, что такое личное пространство.</p>
<p>Не зная, куда деть руки, колдун осторожно приобнял Гарри, положив свою голову на чужое плечо и закрыв тяжелые веки. За целый день ходьбы он безумно устал и очень хотел спать. Оказывается, бессмертие совершенно не спасает от усталости, хотя возможно, что он уже стар для таких путешествий. Хоть он и выглядит довольно молодо, но ему уже седьмой десяток пошел. Пообещав себе после этого путешествия с мальчишкой купить огромный дом, с домашними эльфами, куда они поселятся минимум на двадцать лет, Том обратно открыл глаза для продолжения разговора. </p>
<p>— Любовь человека к человеку очень сложная вещь. Она бывает разной. Бывает корыстной. Бывает беспочвенной. Обоюдной. Безответной. Даже возникает она по-разному; кому-то нужно длительное время, чтобы полюбить, а кому-то хватает и секунды, чтобы найти того единственного или единственную, — потянув свою руку вверх, он прервал Гарри от очередной безуспешной попытке словить луну, взял худую руку в свою и перекрестил  их пальцы.</p>
<p>— Любить, значит привязываться так сильно к человеку, что когда ему плохо, то и тебе становится так же, а если этот человек счастлив, то и у тебя на душе хорошо. Когда любящего человека нет рядом, становится грустно и одиноко, а на душе образовывается пустота. Даже если он тебя не любит в ответ, ты всё равно боишься потерять этого человека, больше чем себя самого. Он — твоя опора. Твоя земля под ногами. Без него окружение не будет также красочно, как прежде, а с ним появляются всё новые и новые цвета в палитре, окрашивающие мир. Думаю, это можно назвать любовью.</p>
<p>Закончив говорить, Том отпустил руку мальчишки, напоследок проскользнув пальцами по кисти. Возникла тишина, Гарри нужно было время подумать над услышанным.</p>
<p>Плавно развернувшись, Гарри пристально посмотрел в алые глаза. Он долго смотрел вглубь них, ища что-то для себя. Ощутив, нехарактерное для него, волнение, Гарри сначала немного сжал в руках ткань своих брюк, но что-то решив для себя, он аккуратно приобнял Тома, всё также, не отрывая свой взгляд от лица мужчины. В следующее мгновение случилось две вещи, которые Том запомнит на всю оставшуюся жизнь, и будет хранить в памяти до окончания времен.</p>
<p>— Том, мне кажется… я люблю тебя, — и поцеловал его, невинно, почти детски, только коснувшись своими губами чужих, напоследок лизнув, совершено не целомудренно, нижнюю губу Тома.</p>
<p>Тот, в свою очередь, еле уловимо улыбнувшись, ещё больше растрепал непослушные волосы Гарри. В чужих алых глазах загорелся счастливый огонек, с необыкновенной скоростью возрастая в неугасимый пожар.</p>
<p>— Я тоже тебя люблю, Гарри.</p>
<p>В этот раз поцелуй был более страстный. Осторожно схватившись за волосы мальчишки, он углубил поцелуй, ещё крепче прижав Гарри к себе. Теперь он был уверен, что никогда не отпустит его. А прижимаясь всё ближе к Тому, Гарри был уверен, что тот никогда его не оставит. И жили они вечно, и счастливо.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Конец</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>